Harry Potter Meets the Charmed Ones
by talldarkanddead
Summary: Hermione, under Dumbledore's orders, drugs Harry and Ron and takes them to America, more specifically San Francisco. After meeting the Charmed Ones, what else could happen? Just wait!
1. Rough Beginnings

A/N: HP/Charmed Crossover. I really think that this will be a good story. Maybe not. By the way, the idea for a HP/Charmed and some of the couples come from a story I read by Alauralen called "Voldy, Demons, and Death Eaters. Oh mY!" on Forever Fandom. A relaly good story, but a lot of smut.Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Harry Potter was slowly waking up. The first thing he realized was that he was not in a bed, he felt like he was in a chair. The second thing he realized was that he was not on land. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. All he saw was a plane wing and clouds. He leapt out of his seat, thinking it was a trick by Voldemort. "Where are you? Show yourself!" he yelled looking at all of the passengers. Then he felt someone tug at his left arm and he was forced back into his seat. He turned his head to see Hermione Granger sitting next to him. "Hermione, what-what?"

"Harry, settle down!" Hermione scolded. "You're scaring the other passengers." Harry looked around and saw everyone staring at him. "Heh, sorry about him. He gets a little…weird when he wakes up with a hangover," Hermione tried to explain. Many of the passengers nodded politely in understanding. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Hermione, what's going on? Why are we on a plane? Where the bloody hell are we going?" Harry demanded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Professor Dumbledore thought it best if we went out of the country for the rest of break. We are on a plane because I have always wanted to fly and loathe portkeys. We are going to America."

"AMERICA?" Harry asked incredulously. He was about to let out a slew of curse words, but Hermione silenced his mouth with her hand. He glared at her.

"If I had known you and Ron would've had such an adverse reaction to the potion, I would have—"

"Potion? What potion? Ron?" Harry now realized that Ron was sitting next to Hermione. He had his eyes closed, but he was gripping the armrests with white knuckles.

"Uh, yeah, I've discovered that Ron _really_ doesn't like flying," Hermione giggled nervously at Harry's stare. "Um, the potion. Dumbledore gave it to me. He didn't think that you two wouldn't leave unless you were forced to. So, I gave you a potion that made you willing so we could board, and then it made you wall asleep as soon as we got on the plane."

"Harry furrowed his brow. Then he crossed his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you drugged us."

"Dumbledore made me!"

The rest of the plane ride was fairly peaceful, except for Ron's "Oh, God. Oh, God, oh GOD!" Harry thought he was going to die when they landed, but he merely threw up. Harry, Hermione, and Ron(though a little shaky) were getting their things out of the overhead compartments when the flight attendant's voice came over the intercom. "Please have your passports ready as you prepare to disembark from the plane. Thank you for traveling with Walker International Airlines."

Harry started to look a little worried. "Passports, I don't have a passport!" he said worriedly.

"Relax, Mr. Jacobs," Hermione said with a smile. Then she grabbed her purse from above and for the first time Harry noticed that Hermione was in Muggle clothing. She was wearing a black shirt(a rather tight black shirt, Harry noticed) and blue jeans. Her hair also wasn't as bushy as it used to be. It was actually very curly now, and it came down to her waist. She looked fantastic!

Hermione pushing a passport to his chest knocked Harry out of his stupor. He shivered at the feeling of her fingers on his chest. HE blushed and looked at it. It had a picture of him, except with a more grown out moustache and beard. The name said Daniel Radcliffe. And the date of birth made him nineteen. "Hermione! This is illegal!"

Hermione gave him a look that told him to shut up. "It's not like anyone's gonna find out if you keep your mouth shut." Then she showed him hers. Her picture showed her as she was now, and with a devilish grin on her face. "See, its fine. By the way, in public it's Emma Watson now. And Ron's Rupert Grint." She gave him a warm smile that almost made him forget about her drugging them.

"You know, _Dan_, I always told you she was mental. First thinking expulsion is worse than death, then drugging us, now false identities!" Ron laughed. Harry did too, until Hermione nudged them both out of their aisle to meet the flight attendant. She was wearing a blue uniform and an obviously fake smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Grint. Thank you, Miss Watson. Thank you, Mr. Radcliffe." All three of them were glad to be out of the plane and airport. Once they left, they caught a taxi.

"Emma, do you even know where we're going?" Ron asked as they put their luggage (three small bags) in the trunk of the cab.

"O, ye of little faith, Rupert!" Hermione joked. "Dumbledore gave me the address of a safe house." Then she got in and told the driver to go to 1329 Prescott Street.

* * *

Baby wails filled the house of the Charmed Ones. "Damn," Piper Halliwell murmured as she rushed out of the kitchen, leaving her burning cookies behind. She ran up the stairs to her children's room. She saw Wyatt standing next to baby Chris's crib with a toy in his hand. Wyatt was wearing a satisfied smile. "Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! What did I tell you about taking your brother's toys?" Piper scolded loudly. The toddler looked at her and then orbed the toy back to his little brother's hands. Chris stopped crying immediately. Piper rolled her eyes and went back down to her failed attempt at sugar cookies.

"Piper! I think we have an identity on the warlock that attacked yesterday!" Phoebe's voice rang throughout the house.

Piper groaned and said, "On my way." She reached the attic to find, surprise surprise, Phoebe standing over the podium that held their Book of Shadows and Paige writing a spell at the table.

"Good, you're here!" Paige said, a little too chipper. "We're going to need a vanquishing potion to go along with this _fabulous_ spell that I'm writing."

"Of course." Piper immediately went to work on a potion for this warlock who seemed intent on ruining her relaxing day. "So, what is today's lucky man's name?"

"Lycanis. Apparently he came shape-shift into a wolf," Phoebe said, while still reading up on him.

"Good for him." Then Piper tried to prepare a potion to kill a wolf-changing warlock.

"Done!" Paige said triumphantly ripping of the top sheet from the tablet. "Being of power may you be, stronger than you are we three. Evil and light clash, we kill your sorry ass!" She gave a self-satisfied smile to her sisters.

Phoebe stifled a laugh. " 'stronger than you are we three?'" she asked. "Thanks, Shakespeare!"

"Oh shut up! You still have to write the summoning spell," Paige mentioned and Phoebe scowled.

About ten minutes later, they were in the foyer and about to summon the warlock. Paige had her spell in her hand and Phoebe had a vial of Piper's potion. "Ready?" Phoebe questioned. The other two nodded and Phoebe recited, "Either in forest or on hill, bring Lycanis here against his will." A tall man with fierce yellow eyes and silver hair and two hairy wolf-like arms appeared. In a second, he mad a swipe with a claw and the Charmed Ones flew back against the wall. The three got up rather quickly and Phoebe got up and kicked the side of his head. This got him angry, so on her next kick, he grabbed her leg and threw her onto a table, breaking it.

"That was an antique, you bastard!" Piper yelled and tried to vanquish him by blowing him up, but only blew off his left arm. He howled and gathered an energy ball in his right hand and threw it at her. It hit Piper in the stomach, and flew her back against the banister, breaking part of it.

Paige got up and said, "Come on, why don't you try that on me?" Lycanis growled and threw another energy ball. "Energy ball!" The ball turned into swirling blue-white lights and it went back towards the warlock. HE finally got a taste of his own medicine, being knocked back into a wall, shattering a frame. "Guys, now!" Paige called.

Piper managed to sit up enough to freeze him. Phoebe threw the potion at him. "Being of power may you be, stronger than you are we three. Evil and light clash, we kill your sorry ass!" Lycanis was surrounded by fire and then blew up, howling.

Phoebe and Paige went over to help Piper up. "What a bastard. Now I have to get a new frame and make Leo fix that table," Piper added to her to-do list. Then they noticed three teens standing in their doorway with sticks pointed at them.

"Uh, what's goin' on?" Paige asked the strange teenagers who were in their doorway. The one in the front had messy black hair, a moustache, and a bit of a beard. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt and black pants. The boy to his left had flaming red hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt and jeans. The girl to his right had long, curly hair. Her outfit was a tight black shirt that showed her midriff and hip hugger jeans.

"What do you mean what's going on?" Harry asked. The Charmed Ones noticed that he had a British accent. "You just killed that man!" he yelled, shaking his wand a little.

"Oh! He's not a real man! He was a warlock," Piper explained calmly. She was still a little upset about the demon and now these three little intrusions.

"A WARLOCK?" Hermione screeched. "You murdered one of our leaders?"

"What?" Phoebe asked, shocked. Then she moved forward slowly. "No, not at all. That warlock was evil," she said and then she tried to get Harry to lower his wand by touching his hand. Her eyes shut i0mmediately and she began to see many imaged in her mind, all of Harry's life so far. Then she began to shake violently and got thrown at the wall above the staircase and then fell.

"What the HELL did you do to her?" Piper demanded. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just as shocked as them though.

"Nothing, nothing. I swear!" Harry said, and raised his hands in defense.

"I don't believe you!" Piper said and then blew up the grandfather clock next to them. All three were shoved against the wall by the force of the blast. Ron was the first to recover, being the farthest from the initial blast.

"You bitch!" he said and then raised his wand to Piper. "STUPEFY!" A red light came from his wand and went towards Paige, but she orbed in and out, escaping the curse. Then she and Piper saw the scorch marks where the curse hit the wall.

"Children should not be playing with such great power," Paige mocked. Then she held out her hand and yelled, "Sticks!" and all three wands landed in her outstretched hand.

"Hey!" all three yelled. "Give those back!" Harry commanded.

"No! Not until you tell us why you're here!" Piper said.

"No! Not until you give us our wands back!" Ron countered.

Then a thought struck Hermione. She closed her eyes and concentrated on her wand. She clearly pictured it in her hand and her using in to retrieve Harry and Ron's wands. Then she opened her eyes. Her wand was in her hand. Without waiting another second, she pointed her wand at Paige and commanded, "Expelliarmus!" The two wands still in Paige's hand flew to their rightful owners.

"What the?" Paige questioned.

"Hermione, how'd you do that?" Ron and Harry both asked.

"Don't ask, just stun!" Hermione commanded, annoyed. All three of them said the spell at the same time and Piper made a move to blow them up too. The spells all hit and blew up in a flash of blinding white light. The blast sent the trio onto their backs again and Piper and Paige's feet were swept up beneath them and they landed on their stomachs. Phoebe began to stir and lifted herself up. The light subsided and two people were standing there: Prudence Halliwell and Sirius Black.


	2. Getting to Know You

Watemelons and onions? Eh, I can see it. Anyway, thanks you guys for the reviews.

* * *

"PRUE?" Piper asked incredulously. Her deceased older sister stood before her in a long white gown that touched the floor. Her hair was dark black with brown highlights. Her face held her ever sarcastic and confident smile and sparkling eyes. Piper stumbled forward and hugged her. She was shocked; Prue was corporeal again. She pulled away and smiled. "I've missed you so much!" Piper sobbed.

"I know, sweetie. I've missed you and Phoebe too," Prue's smile turned into a frown. "Where is she, by the way?" That was when she saw her previously younger sister stumbling up to her and giving her a huge hug. Prue smiled again and hugged Phoebe back. "I love your hair!" she whispered into her ear, making Phoebe laugh.

"It's been though some changes," Phoebe smiled.

"I noticed! The whole short-hair look—not your best," Prue answered with a smirk.

"So, you're Prue, huh?" Paige asked, hesitantly walking towards the three sisters. Prue tuned to face her and let out a great, warm smile.

"And you're Paige." She went up and hugged Paige. "I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, there would be no Power of Three." Paige smiled back and hugged Prue.

Piper and Phoebe watched their two sisters with the power of telekinesis. "You left big shoes to fill, Prue. And Paige had overfilled them," Piper said proudly.

"I have a serious question to ask you, Piper," Prue said, turning to face her and wearing a serious expression. "Are you insinuating that we have overly large feet?"

Harry looked at his godfather dumbfounded. He was wearing a white tuxedo and for once his hair was combed and had gel in it. He was wearing a huge grin that showed his white teeth. "You OK, Harry?" he asked, a little worried.

Harry nodded and ran to give him a hug. Harry felt tears of his cheeks as he hugged his dead godfather. "Is it really you, Sirius?" he whispered.

"Yes, Harry. It's really me," Sirius answered with a reassuring voice. Harry sobbed a little more into his godfather's chest and then pulled away to look at him again. Harry now wore a smile that he hadn't worn for a long time—one of complete happiness.

"Welcome back, Snuffles," Ron said and stepped forward to shake Sirius's hand. Sirius grinned and shook Ron's hand with vigor.

"Hey, didn't you guys use to hang around with a short, smart little girl?" Sirius brought his hand to his eyes and pretended to look around. Hermione stepped forward and slapped him lightly then hugged him. "So, what are you guys doing here?" Sirius asked.

Now they remembered about the three who had killed the man a while ago. "Sirius! Those three women, they killed a man!" Harry said. Sirius took a look at the four women. They all had the same dark hair, and fabulous bodies. They were also staring intently at him and his godson. Piper raised her hands, but Phoebe stopped her.

"Wait!" Piper looked at her aggravated. "They don't mean us any harm."

"Like hell they don't!" Paige said. Sirius stepped protectively in front of his friends.

"I dare you to try anything!" he growled. "I'll have you dead before you can move."

Prue stepped in front of her sisters with her arms crossed and a sarcastic smirk on her face. "Is that a challenge?" she asked dangerously.

Sirius studied Prue's face for a moment and then his face broke into a goofy grin. "Prude?"

Prue looked shocked and then furious. "Siri?" she asked angrily. Then without waiting for an answer, she moved her hand and threw him against the wall. The three teens drew their wands and pointed them dangerously at the sisters. "Oh, do you kiddies want some too?"

"Guys! Wait!" Phoebe yelled.

Everyone looked at her and shouted, "WHAT?"

Phoebe flinched and then answered, "That's Harry Potter."

"Duh!" The four British people said, rolling their eyes. The other three sisters wore faces of surprise.

"You're joking," Piper pleaded.

Phoebe shook her head. "Nope. That's him. I got a premonition when I touched him. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, I saw all of it. And I'm guessing that's Hermione, Ron, and…Sirius?" Phoebe said questioningly. They all nodded and Sirius stood up.

"And you would be?" Harry asked.

They were about to answer, but Hermione did instead. "The Charmed Ones. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, and Prue, but she's supposed to be dead." Everyone looked at Hermione strangely. Ron mouthed 'mental.'

"Did you have a premonition?" Phoebe asked, interested.

Hermione blushed. "No, I just read about you."

"Okay, I have an idea!" Prue said. "Let's go to the living room and talk all of this out. Well, everyone but the mutt," she said with a glare toward Sirius. He followed along anyway. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius sat down on a couch. Phoebe relaxed into a chair, Piper sat down in another chair, and Paige sat on the armrest. Prue just paced. "All right, let's start with why you three are here."

Ron and Harry looked to Hermione to explain. "Honestly!" she muttered to herself and then began to tell the story. "All right, our headmaster, Dumbledore, wrote me and told me that he had a plan for Harry, Ron, and I to go out of the country so we would be safe this break." She paused, and everyone nodded. "So, I got the two of them, and we boarded a plane…"

"Against our will," Ron mumbled.

Hermione glared at him and then continued. "When we landed, I remembered that Dumbledore told me of a safe house where we would be protected. And well, that's here."

"I think we're gonna need Leo on this one. Paige, honey, would you mind?" Piper asked. Paige shrugged and then disappeared in white and blue orbs. Piper was surprised that the others didn't look scared, but they had been around long enough to realize it was probably normal.

"Why don't you explain about killing that man," Harry suggested harshly.

Piper looked at him appraisingly. "First of all, talk to me like that again, and you will have difficulty having a child." The threat in her voice was obvious and Ron sniggered. "Second of all, it wasn't a man, and we didn't technically kill him. We vanquished him. And he was an evil warlock who tried to kill us."

Sirius looked at her for along time and then said, "I believe her." Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. If Sirius trusted them, they should too. About this time, Paige orbed back in with Leo. He was wearing nice clothes with a black robe.

"Uncle Leo?" Harry asked as soon as he saw Leo.

Leo looked at him. "Harry? What are you doing here? Are you in trouble?"

Before he could answer, Piper said, "Wait a second. 'Uncle Leo'?"

"Well, yeah, Harry was one of my charges when he was younger," Leo explained to his wife. Then he gave Harry a proud smile. "He hasn't needed me for five years."

Harry snorted at this. "Yeah, haven't needed you. Met Voldemort, fought a huge snake, almost lost my soul, watched Voldemort gained an insane amount of power, and watched my godfather die. You were completely unneeded." Everyone was silent; they didn't know whether or not Harry was joking o if he was really bitter. "Joke, lighten up."

"So, you knew that Harry Potter was real and you didn't tell us?" Paige accused.

"Well-" Leo began with a nervous smile.

"Wait. What do you mean Harry Potter is real? Do you know about him?" Hermione asked. Phoebe got up and walked over to a bookcase. She got out a thick, hardback book and put it on the table in front of the couch.

"Yeah, you're pretty famous dude."

Harry looked at the book and groaned. "Oh goody, something new!" he said sarcastically. Hermione picked up the book with interest. On the cover, it read Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

"Oh my God! That looks nothing like me!" she exclaimed indignantly. She was glaring at the book cover and then at Harry and Ron. "I don't look like that do I?"

Harry was the first to answer, before Ron said something stupid. "No! You look great!" He blushed realizing what he said and realized it was probably more stupid than anything Ron could've said. Hermione blushed too and Sirius grinned broadly. Ron had missed it completely.

"Okay, I have a question!" Prue said suddenly. "Why am I here?" she asked Leo. For seemingly the first time, Leo noticed her.

"Prue!" he rushed over to hug her.

"Leo, Leo! Can't breath!"

"Oh, sorry," he chuckled. "Wait. What's going on, you're dead?"

"Thanks for the update. Yeah, I should be, but here I am. Corporeal and all," Prue said. "Can't you go check with the Elders?"

"Um, no. You see, I'm not a Whitelighter anymore."

"Oh, ok. What about Paige?" Prue asked.

"No, no. I've never gone up there myself," Paige said a little self-consciously.

Then something occurred to Piper. She faced Sirius and blew him up.

* * *

Can anyone guess why? 


End file.
